


Soi-Fon's New Plaything

by kingnothing1996



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Foot Fetish, Latex, Lezdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Kudos: 4





	Soi-Fon's New Plaything

In hindsight, Yoruichi really should have been suspicious when Soi-Fon of all people offered her some sake.

The entire time Yoruichi had known her the woman had avoided alcohol like the plague, claiming that it would dull her reflexes too much. Granted, Yoruichi thought that if anything warranted a change in Soi-Fon’s opinion, it was the return of her beloved master, and besides, what was the worst that could happen?

Yoruichi got the answer to that question when she woke up in what she recognized as the Squad 2 Captain’s quarters, stripped completely naked, with ropes around her arms and legs keeping her in a tight hogtie while a large rubber ball gag strapped into her mouth caused her to drool uncontrollably onto herself.

In front of her, sitting crossed legged. was Soi-Fon, dressed in a black rubber version of her Captain's robes that was transparent along her arms, chest, and legs.

“Well Yoruichi,” She said as she looked down at her bound mentor with a grin. “It was so nice of you to agree to test my restraint skills.”

“Mphh?” The gagged woman moaned as she raised an eyebrow, she didn’t recall agreeing to anything, though she guessed that Soi-Fon had gotten her drunk, then asked her if she would mind helping her test out her restraining skills, and once Yoruichi had agreed, taken the woman to her quarters and either tied her right away, or waited for her to fall asleep.

‘Oh well, what’s the harm in playing along for a bit?’ Yoruichi thought to herself as she began to struggle in her bonds to see how tight they truly were. To her admitted surprise the rope work was fairly effective, there were a few weak points that she felt she could snap, but it would require more strength than what she was currently using.

Yoruichi turned her gaze back to Soifon, who was now shifting her position from sitting cross legged to sitting on her ass, with her rubber covered feet moving towards Yoruichi’s face.

“Struggle all you want, you won’t loosen those restraints a bit.” Soi-Fon said, her voice filled with pride as she began to slowly rub Yoruichi’s lips with her rubber covered toes before moving to smear the bound woman's drool across her cheek in a (unbeknownst to her futile) effort to humiliate her.

“I wonder how long it will take to get you begging to taste rubber?” Soi-Fon asked.

‘Wow, she’s really into it.’ Yoruichi thought as she ceased her struggles and gave Soi-Fon a (fake) defeated look, causing the Captain to grin from ear to ear as she shoved her rubber covered feet into Yoruichi’s face. ‘Okay, this is getting a little more intense than I expected.’

“I want to hear you beg.” Soi-Fon said as she pinched Yoruichi’s nose with her toes, cutting off her air.

‘Alright, didn’t expect that.’ Yoruichi thought to herself as she looked down at Soi-Fon’s foot, then back at the rubber clad woman with a questioning look. Surely Soi-Fon remembered that she’d trained to go without breathing for extended periods.

Seconds began to turn to minutes as Soi-Fon looked down at her tied mentor.

“Seven minutes, remember?” She said. “Last time you helped me train my breathing you said you could hold it for seven minutes.” She explained. “But there’s a big difference between the position you were in then and the position you’re in now, so how long can you last.” She finished with a smirk as she saw Yoruichi start to squirm, panic over her lack of air causing her to forget about the weak points in her restraints as she began shaking her head, desperately trying to pull away.

“Only three minutes?” Soi-Fon questioned. “I guess I’ll have to help you improve that.” She said with a wicked grin as she pulled her foot away and watched Yoruichi greedily try to pull air in. “Lucky for you I have just the thing.” She said as she got up and walked towards a cabinet behind Yoruichi.

‘Now what to use… A strap-on for sure, but do I go for tape, a hood, or both?’ Soi-Fon thought as she looked through a drawer filled with various toys and restraints, searching for the items she wanted with her back turned to her captive, something a series of snaps barely a moment later reminded her she was never supposed to do.

As she opened her mouth in a shocked gasp and began to turn around to see what the snaps were, a large, drool covered ball gag was shoved into her mouth and quickly buckled into place.

“So, are you ready for my evaluation of your skills?” Yoruichi asked as she grabbed Soi-Fon’s wrists and held them behind her back while using her free hand to reach into the drawer.

“Glphm.” Was the reply Soi-Fon managed to get out as she stood still, too frightened to turn or even really struggle against her ex-mentors grip.

“Your rope work was good, but not great.” Yoruichi started. “There were several weak points I was able to find after just barely struggling, though I’m sure you figured that much out now.” She said as she pulled a rubber armbinder out of the drawer and began to shove Soi-Fon’s arms into it.

“Now you did catch me off guard when you cut off my air flow, so I will have to work on that in the future.” She said as she zipped up the armbinder and then reached for a collar and leash, adding that to Soi-Fon’s restraints before reaching for a strap-on, and to Soi-Fon’s shock, strapping it on to Soi-Fon’s crotch.

“Overall I’d say that while you are good at restraints, you still have a ways to go before you’re good enough to restrain anyone at or near captain level.” Yoruichi said as she took a hold of Soi-Fon’s leash before bending over Soi-Fon’s desk and giving the leash a tug.

“Now, how about you show me how good you are at fucking?” She asked as she pulled the younger rubber clad Captain closer. “Oh, and if you’re good enough, I might just return the favor.” She added with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
